Scrapbook of Cephiro
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Random Drabbles, from different perspectives and different pairings of the characters of Magic Knight Rayearth. [Multiple Pairings]
1. And so, I dreamed

**And So, I Dreamed**

**By: Fullmetal Ai**

* * *

It hadn't always been this way. I didn't normally sit by the window of my classroom, looking outside and noticing how blue the sky was, how green the grass was, dreaming of how blazing hot the sun must have felt against my pale skin. I never used to sit in class, staring out that window every day, dreaming about what it would be like to be sitting outside, rather than sitting inside of a dull grey classroom with a monotonous teacher screaming about one thing or another every five or ten minutes. Normally, I would take the pressure of the school day, and save the dreaming for home.

However ..

Ever since Cephiro, I couldn't stop myself. That first time was brutal, and not just for me; All of us had felt the impact of the destruction of Princess Emeraude. I had sat through the school day the entire time afterward, dreaming about what life could have been for Princess Emeraude and High Priest Zagato, if not for the pillar system. I would always dream of a better tomorrow for the two of them, for the greater destiny to have befallen them. They deserved to live. They deserved to love. They deserved to live, while being _in_ love. After our trip, Hikaru wasn't herself. Fuu would always shake her head sadly at the thought, as if trying to pretend that she had never seen what we all knew. We knew what had happened. We knew what we did, and we wanted, ever so badly, to correct our mistakes. We wanted to visit Cephiro again.

Ever since we had come back, we had almost weekly meetings at Tokyo Tower. We thought, by returning to where it all began, that there was a possibility of a recall. We were not desperate _for_ help this time, as most teenagers are .. but rather, we were desperate _to _help. We wanted to mend things in Cephiro. We wanted happiness to reign true. We wanted to return, to help fight the evils that may come to place fear in the hearts of the citizens of the world we had grown to love so much in our time spent there ..

Every weekend, the three of us returned to Tokyo Tower, with renewed hope of returning to Cephiro. Every weekend, we left Tokyo Tower, our hope faded just a little bit more. Finally, we stopped. We kept in touch by phone, of course; After all, we were still best friends, no matter what. But we rarely ever saw each other. Fuu absorbed herself in her studies, hoping to forget the deeds we had done. Hikaru feel into an extremely noticeable depression. And me?

I couldn't help but continue dreaming. What would life be like if Princess Emeraude and High Priest Zagato were still alive and well, in love, possibly with a child on the way? I was happy in my dreams of the two, safe from the monsters of regret that had embedded themselves into my stomach, reminding me of their fate. I couldn't stop dreaming. I _wouldn't_ stop dreaming.

_And so, I dreamed .._


	2. Earth Foods

**Title:** Earth Foods  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Characters: **Ferio, Fuu, Mentioning of Clef.

* * *

Fuu couldn't help but laugh in a somewhat amused manner as she watched Ferio gulp down the food she had made for him.

"I guess you like it."

"Like it?" Ferio managed to say clearly through his eating. He swallowed and continued. "I love it! Fuu, what is this food?"

"Chicken."

"Cheek-in?"

"Chicken."

Ferio stared at Fuu strangely, then shrugged and returned to the consumption of Chicken he had been engaging in beforehand. Fuu sighed and rested her hand on a propped up hand. She supposed she didn't need to point out that Ferio's manner wasn't entirely Princely; Clef would do a good job of that later.


	3. On the outside looking in

**Title: **On the outside looking in  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Characters: **Ascot, Umi  
**Word:** Window

* * *

For the longest time, Ascot felt as if he and Umi were on two different sides of a Window. She was on the inside, and he was always looking in, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl he had loved from afar for so long.

Now that he was inside of the window with her, he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way. Why did he wait so long to tell her?


	4. Papercut

**Title:** Papercut  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Characters: **Hikaru, Lantis  
**Word:** Arts and Crafts

* * *

"I used to do this all the time when I was younger!" Hikaru Shidou, perky as ever, exclaimed to the tall, lanky man who sat beside her at the table.

"What exactly are you doing, anyway?" Lantis inquired, watching the careful movement of her hands as they folded the colored paper before her.

"Arts and Crafts! This particular one is called Origami," She explained, holding up the tiny paper crane proudly for him to have a good look at, "You fold paper in certain way in order to make it look like something completely different! Here, Lantis, you try it!" Hikaru finished, handing a piece of black paper to the Magic Swordsman, who took it reluctantly.

As Lantis began to fiddle with his paper, Hikaru went back to what she was doing.

"OW!"

Lantis's head immediately shot up to see Hikaru's finger bleeding. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Hikaru!"

"Don't worry, It's just a papercut!" Hikaru said, a small smile of reassurance on her face. Lantis frowned and reached out, taking her finger and wiping the blood off with his handkerchief and placing a small kiss to the wound before going back to folding his paper. Hikaru blinked, then smiled, returning to what she was doing as well.


	5. High Ceilings

**Title:** High Ceilings  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Characters: **Clef  
**Word:** Ceiling

* * *

"Hmm ..." 

Master Mage Clef stood in the middle of the lobby of Cephiro's castle, staring upwards with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He didn't realize it when the remaining strong-willed citizens of Cephiro had created the castle, but now it was plainly obvious.

"The Castle Ceilings are Mighty High .."


	6. Gentle

**Title:** Gentle  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Characters:** Caldina, Lafarga  
**Word:** Wrath

* * *

Caldina lay on her bed, staring at the tall man she proudly called her lover with a smile as he dressed himself for his daily duties about the castle. Lafarga was a kind, gentle man, always willing to help, rather than harm.

Caldina rolled over and stared at the ceiling with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Caldina?"

She opened one eye.

"Hmn?"

"I'll be around the castle if you need anything," Lafarga said gently, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before he walked out the door of their bedroom. Caldina giggled, closing her eyes once more.

Lafarga was such a gentle soul .. and she hoped on the Creator's life that he would never be any other way.


End file.
